


A Good View

by we_could_be_heroes



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_could_be_heroes/pseuds/we_could_be_heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Henry and Dr. Warthrop find themselves in a room with a good view. They eventually have sex; that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good View

"Yours really is the most beautiful cock in the world," Pellinore lifted up the sheet covering Will. They were on the hotel's large bed: Will sitting with his back to the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him; Pellinore lying on his side next to him, his head propped on his hand.

"It's always annoyed me for not being bigger," said Will.

Pellinore let the sheet fall down on the other side of Will, exposing him, and leaned above his crotch. Will felt his warm breath when he spoke: "Small is beautiful."

Will lightly hit Pellinore, disturbing the dark hair so the strands stood up in all directions. "I never said  _small._ "

Pellinore buried his head next to Will's half-hard cock, nuzzling against the soft hair there. "Mm-hmm."

Will stroked Pellinore's head, taking note of the odd gray hair here and there. "I don't think the Miraculous Color Restorer is working out for you."

Pellinore said nothing and then sighed and laid his head down on Will's thigh. "God, I'm really turning into my own father."

"Did your father also keep a twenty-year-old lover? You never said."

Pellinore drew up his hand to caress Will between his legs. He raised his eyes to Will's, his forehead scrunching and a wry little smile on his lips. "Lover, is that what you are? What a silly word. Besides," he traced his long finger down the inside of Will's thigh, "I don't keep you, you keep me."

Then something jostled him out of the languidness and he swiftly rose up to straddle Will, bracing his hands on the headboard on either side of Will's head. His face lit up, he flicked his gaze between Will's mouth and eyes. "On the other hand,  _as my kept lover_ ," he emphasized the words, "there are certain ...duties you ought to fulfill."

Will laughed and leaned in to kiss him, but Pellinore leaned back. "Say: 'What would those duties be, sir?'"

"Ah, not  _this_  again," Will said with fake exasperation and bucked up his hips.

Pellinore steadied himself with his hand. "What are you talking about, when have we ever done this before? You have just said: 'I am your kept-'" Will pushed him back so he sat back on his haunches, but still continued talking even as Will squirmed underneath him to turn around."-lover. All I am doing is "-he laughed through the words- "indulging your fantasy."

"God, just fuck me." Will was now on all fours beneath Pellinore, who had seamlessly followed his movements to complement his position, bracing himself above him. "Why does there always have to be a thirty-minute introduction."

Pellinore kissed his shoulder and drew him upward, so they both knelt on the bed with Pellinore hugging Will from behind. "Why the rush, do you have somewhere else to be?" He ran the tips of his fingers down Will's stomach, coming to a stop above his hard cock.

Will grabbed Pellinore's hand and guided it down on himself. "Just do it." He thrusted into the hand. "Come on!"

Pellinore closed his fingers around Will's cock, but leaned to his ear and whispered: "We still haven't agreed on what your duties would en-"

Will smacked Pellinore's hand away and turned around to face him, the bed creaking under the abrupt motion. "Alright," he said, his cheeks flushed, "if you can't get around to anything, then maybe  _I_ will have to fuck  _you_."

Pellinore raised an eyebrow at him, the small smile still playing on his lips: "Really?" Then he shrugged: "Alright."

The curtains were drawn but it was a bright day outside and Will suddenly felt self-conscious in all the clear light. He solved it by bringing his mouth to Pellinore's - a bit too fast, their teeth clicked together - and kissing him, his tongue insistent and his eyes closed.

"You," said Pellinore into the kiss, once its intensity waned," have - a strange i - dea - what - fucking - means," he drew away, brushing Will's hair away from his forehead, and added the rare endearment, "love."

"It's funny how much energy you muster from a mention of your father," retorted Will, grinning in spite of himself.

But Pellinore wouldn't bite: "Don't digress." He slid off and away from the bed, inexplicably walking through the door to the next room, looking around the floor. "Where is the damn medical bag, Will Henry?" He came back, frowning.

"It's here, under the bed," said Will uncertainly. "But the, um, Vaseline, isn't there."

"And where is it?"

"I left it in Tangier?"

Pellinore sat back down on the bed, which creaked in protest. "You left it-- Will Henry, why do you always have to leave the most important things behind?"

Will shifted closer to kneel behind Pellinore, seizing his head and tilting it back to look at him from above: _"Sorry._  But -" he kissed his forehead - "it's not as if we haven't managed without it before?"

"Yes, but with all due respect, you're already used to-" Will couldn't help but cringe inwardly. Being happily used to engaging in an activity which the society considered criminal was one thing, but still, he could not quite escape his culture's prudishness regarding all intimate matters. Fortunately, neither could Pellinore, so he mercifully finished the sentence with: "it."

"Fine," Will said, "but can we please do  _something._ Anything at this point."

Pellinore got up again, took Will by his wrist and half-dragged, half-lifted him off the bed. "Come on, let's do something new all the same."

Will stumbled after him to the window where Pellinore slid the curtains open, bathing the room in piercing April sunlight. He guided Will to stand up against the window pane: Will could see the busy street below, the crowds of pedestrians, the hurrying hansom cabs, the odd bicycle here and there, even an electric tram. The sight made him properly register the sound of the hustle and bustle as well, making it all seem very close.

"Someone will see us!" Will said, scandalized.

"No one will notice, don't worry."

"But what if they do?"

"So? So what if they do?" said Pellinore, kissing down Will's spine. With his forearms resting against the cold glass, Will shivered.

Pellinore drew himself back up again and pressed himself to Will from behind; Will could feel his cock against his arse. They rocked and rubbed against each other. He heard Pellinore spit into his hand, then felt Pellinore's other hand came forward to wrap his fingers around him again. Will kept his eyes open, absently watching the street vendor selling pretzels, the cabdriver arguing with a customer, and the lady flowing by in her long skirt with two fluffy Yorkshires pattering in front of her, as Pellinore fucked him rhythmically, methodically, like he did everything.

He felt the scrape of teeth on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. They were both sweating, sticking and unsticking as their torsos touched; the heat of their bodies contrasting with the relative coldness of the window pane. Will's knees shook, but didn't quite crumble. He drew a ragged breath.

"This - is actually a very nice view," said Pellinore, rubbing his nose in Will's hair. "Look, the pigeon! No, it's gone now."

"Yeah, well, I took the suite with the good view."

"And whatever possessed you to do that? If the first thing you always do is draw the curtains shut?"

"Then it must be my rare gift of thinking ahead."

 


End file.
